


In your Arms on Valentine’s Day

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Date Night, Established Relationship, Flamingle, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Slow Dancing, gala - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex takes Michael on a very public Valentines Day date
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Flamingle Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340080
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	In your Arms on Valentine’s Day

Michael and Isobel were both glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. His arms folded stubbornly across his chest, hers perched upon her hips.

“You’re being ridiculous,  _ Michael _ ” she hissed.

“There’s just  _ no way _ , Iz” he snapped back. “No way!”

“It probably still fits so just put the damn thing on and be done with it”

“I don’t care if it still fits; you were supposed to burn it after”

“And I paid for it so of course I was keeping it. Now put the damn thing  _ on _ !”

“ _ I don’t want to _ ”

She sighed and sank down on the arm of the chair, reaching for the jacket and looking up at him.

“Michael, you really should” Isobel started gently. “ _ For Alex _ ”

“Iz” he started towards her.

“It’s Valentine's day, Michael. This gala is expensive and black tie and he spent a lot of money on these tickets. You can’t show up in jeans”

“But a monkey suit?”

“A suit is a suit, Michael. He’s going to look handsome and happy and he’s going to want you to look presentable too”

It was his turn to sigh in defeat.

“You know I’m not a gala person” he explained “and Alex knows that too”

“This one is for Veterans” Isobel said. “Officers like Alex. The money raised is to help others who went through what he did… don’t you want to support him?”

Michael slowly looked at Isobel who was gazing at him with sympathetic eyes. He did want to support Alex, he did want to go to this gala with him but he was loathed to dress in such finery. He wasn’t a suit person and Isobel was the only one who could wrangle him into one. Senior prom and her wedding were the  _ only  _ times he’d ever worn one. He’d sworn to himself the next time he wore one would be the day he married Alex.

“You know I support him” Michael stated. “But a gala?” He repeated his complaint.

“Michael, you remember the drive in,” she said “it’ll be just like that but instead of watching a movie, you’ll drink and eat and dance”

“Iz-”

“He loves you and that’s why he’s doing this. Alex is finally ready to show you off, proudly, and the least you can do is put on a damn suit”

She stood up and forced the jacket into his hand. He stared at her for a beat as an image of Alex filled his mind and he reluctantly took the garment from her. A part of him felt wrong as he pulled it on. The sleeves were a touch tight but it would do for one night.

He turned to gain Isobel’s approval but her eyes were like venom and she yanked it from his shoulders, threw it across the room where it promptly burst into flames.

Michael ran over to it and kicked the flames from the now ruined jacket.

“Isobel!” He gasped as he turned to look at her.

“You  _ can’t  _ wear that” she replied, eyes hard. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced it”

She moved towards him, grabbed it from the floor and hurried from the room where Michael hurried after her.

“Isobel?” He called. “Iz!”

He grabbed her arm, spun her around and paused at the tears in her eyes. Michael immediately pulled her into his arms as she sobbed against his chest.

“I’m sorry” she whispered. “I didn’t think it would stir up memories like that”

“It’s alright” he assured her. “I mean, I didn’t like that suit anyway”

“I’ll buy you a new one, I promise, one to make Alex unable to keep his hands off you”

He opened his mouth to say Alex doesn’t care what he’s wearing whenever he gets handsy but stopped himself. She was upset and he wasn’t going to press her on it. He held her while her memories stirred and silent tears streaked her cheeks.

But Isobel being Isobel, she was quick to snap out of it and immediately grabbed her purse. She took his hand, dragged him out to her car and drove him to a tailor for him to be fitted for a suit. He didn’t once argue with her.

***

Alex had surprised Michael with the tickets for the Valentine's Day Gala then hadn’t mentioned it again since. He hadn’t wanted to pressure him, knowing the entire thing wasn’t really Michael’s ‘scene’ but after his very public declaration of love at the last fundraiser, Alex wanted to be able to attend an event with his boyfriend on his arm.

Michael didn’t own a suit but Alex was nervous to bring it up. His love wasn’t a suit guy, despite how stunning he looked in one. Alex considered loaning his to Michael but never got around to mentioning it. 

As the day and the gala drew closer, Alex began to panic. Three days before the gala, he decided to visit Michael at work then find a way into the airstream to search it in the hopes he’d found a suit but not told Alex. His plan worked perfectly as it was very easy to lure Michael into the airstream for a ‘nooner’. After Michael reluctantly dressed and returned to work, Alex searched every inch of the trailer but couldn’t find anything.

He left, feeling disheartened, but put on a smile as he kissed Michael goodbye.

When he was leaving, he caught a glimpse of Isobel’s car on the road ahead and casually lowered the window to greet her.

“Isobel” he said with his usual smile.

“Do I even need to ask what you’re doing here in the middle of the day?” She pressed.

“My uh engine needed to be turned over”

She made a face while Alex asked why she was all the way out here. Isobel didn’t hesitate to hold up the garment bag.

“Making sure my brother looks perfect for his man on Valentines Day” she quipped.

“Speaking of… Do you happen to have a date for the gala?” He asked.

“Why? Do you have some mystery man you want to set me up with?”

“What? No! I was just asking…”

She laughed as she playfully tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“I’ll be working, of course” Isobel stated “so no time for a fancypants date for me”

“Oh Iz, you should ask  _ someone _ ” 

“Anyone in particular?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of someone”

He smiled at her before changing gears and driving off. Alex peered in the mirror as Isobel’s car pulled into the auto yard. His heart swelled with pride. Michael really was going to be the most dashing man at the gala and he’d be there on Alex’s arm.

*

He still didn’t mention the gala or the suit to Michael when he came home that night. They ate dinner, made the usual small talk about their day and Michael winked while teasing Alex about the  _ highlight  _ of his day being when his love had visited him at lunch.

They curled up on the couch, watching a movie together and Alex promptly fell asleep on Michael’s chest. 

He awoke the following morning in their bed with Michael placing gentle kisses to his shoulder. He reached for him, pulled him into a deep kiss and held Michael in his arms until long after he was meant to leave for work. 

Alex took Buffy for a walk then went grocery shopping. He also purchased new sheets and other necessary supplies but when he returned home, he went to the closet and found the duvet cover Michael had used on his birthday.

He knew it wasn’t very original but he laid out the flamingo bedspread and matching throw pillows before covering the floor with rose petals.

He texted Michael, hinting he wanted tonight to not be one of the nights he stayed at the airstream. He knew his love would get the hint then he took his time to shower and thoroughly clean himself off. Alex dressed in nice jeans and a button-up shirt then waited.

When Michael’s truck pulled into the yard, Alex greeted him at the front door with a kiss and a beer. Then guided him into the dining room where a candlelit dinner was waiting for them.

“What’s all this?” Michael asked him while gently touching the pin that was affixed to Alex’s lapel.

“I know it’s not Valentine's day yet” Alex said to him “but we’ve never exactly been shy with showering each other with… affection”

Michael put his beer aside, wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss which Alex was over eager to return. They stayed in the doorway as they exchanged lingering kisses.

“Glad I showered before coming over” Michael whispered.

“Oh?” Alex asked.

He cocked his eyebrow as Michael leaned in for another kiss. He didn’t protest as Michael’s fingers slowly began to unbutton his shirt, Alex simply went with it.

“So” Michael whispered “how much longer until dinner is ready?”

His lips teased Alex’s neck as he freed his hand enough to see his watch.

“Fifteen minutes?” Alex replied. “Give or take”

“Perfect… Let me give you a gift and take my fill”

Michael dropped to his knees and immediately buried his face in Alex’s crotch.

“Guerin!” Alex gasped though he wasn’t entirely surprised. “This was  _ meant _ to be a romantic evening” he added as Michael unzipped Alex’s jeans, lowered his boxers and freed his hardness.

“This  _ is  _ romantic” Michael assured him before running his tongue along the length. Alex moaned with delight as he grabbed the door jamb for balance.

“Make it quick, we don’t want dinner to get ruined” he said.

“ _ So romantic _ !” Michael replied with a wink.

It didn’t take long for Michael to achieve his goal and within minutes Alex was in a well-spent heap on the floor. Michael leaned over him and placed a soft kiss to his lips as the oven timer in the kitchen began to buzz.

“Perfect timing” Michael winked at him.

“You might need to help me up” Alex replied “so I can serve it”

“No, no, no, you stay right here and I’ll get it all”

Alex smiled as Michael climbed to his feet then helped him up; he pushed Alex into a chair then sauntered from the room. He readjusted his pants while Michael was absent and a few moments later he reappeared with their meals, using his powers to transport everything in one trip.

Michael served the food while lighting the candles. Alex simply watched, a proud smile on his lips.

They sat at the table together; Buffy wandered into the room and peered up at them. Michael tossed a piece of meat to her and she simply walked away. 

“This really is romantic, Alex” Michael said to him.

“I know it’s not Valentine’s day yet” Alex repeated “but… well… I’m dragging you to that gala tomorrow night so I wanted tonight to be our private celebration”

“Didn’t we just have a private celebration?”

Alex blushed.

“I uh definitely hope to continue the celebration after supper” he whispered.

“Oh we will”

They ate by candlelight; Alex reached for Michael’s hand while they made eyes at each other. Conversation was light and easy and perfect. After they finished, they worked together to clear the table and tidy up before making their way up to the bedroom.

Alex cast a nervous look at Michael as they stepped through the doorway and he caught a glimpse of the bed, with the duvet cover and the throw pillows. Michael immediately pulled Alex into his arms and kissed his nose.

“Don’t say it” Alex whispered with a smile. “Please, don’t say it”

“Let’s flamingle” Michael whispered as he scooped Alex off his feet and carried him to the bed.

######

Valentine’s Day was a Thursday; a workday for many of the attendees of the evening’s gala. Isobel had fought to have the event on the Saturday night but the town council had insisted it be held on February 14th. She spent the entire day at the venue, triple and quadruple checking every last detail.

She was on the brink of losing it at a poor, unsuspecting staffer when Alex pulled her aside and assured her that everything would be fine. He had faith in her abilities and trusted all would go well.

Alex drove her to the salon where she was to have her hair and makeup done. He stayed with her to make sure no emergency had her running out mid-appointment. They talked and laughed together. She made a comment about how presentable Michael would look at the gala and he thanked her for acquiring a suit for him. When he offered to reimburse her, she naturally declined but made Alex swear they not ruin the suit with their over amorous affection for each other.

He insisted he couldn’t make any promises and she accepted that was fair. Neither of them could account for Michael’s unpredictable behavior.

They went their separate ways but only after Alex asked one more time if Isobel had a date for the gala. She laughed, brushed him off and they parted.

*

Alex was actually grateful Michael was at work so he could really take his time to get ready. Last time when he’d surprised Michael at the drive in, he hadn’t required much maintenance on his looks but this was a grand gala. The dress code was black tie although officers were allowed even encouraged to wear their dress blues.

Michael had never seen Alex in his dress blues so tonight would be the first time. He wanted to look good and respectful. He was nervous about wearing his medals but as a veteran, he was going to.

He took Buffy for a long walk and settled her on the couch before taking his time in the bathroom. Alex took a long relaxing bath and washed his hair. If anyone asked how long he took to get ready, he’d never admit that he’d possibly give Isobel a run for her money but at least he could admit that he  _ looked good _ .

He stood before the mirror, examining his reflection as he adjusted the medals. Alex felt slightly self conscious but when he looked up and his eyes met Michael’s in the mirror, everything but the two of them slipped away.

Alex turned around and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Michael in his suit. Isobel hadn’t been kidding, Michael looked  _ incredibly _ handsome.

It took all of his self-control not to throw Michael against the wall and completely ravage him.

“Wow” Alex gasped.

“You know I was just about to say the same thing” Michael replied as he moved towards Alex.

He wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him close enough to kiss him.

“You look beautiful” Michael whispered.

“And you look… perfect” Alex said.

“We’re definitely going to be the hottest couple in the room”

“Damn right we are”

They both giggled before sharing a sweet kiss. Michael reached for Alex’s hand and led him from the bathroom, down the hall and into the living room. He picked up Alex’s phone, switched to the camera.

“Guerin, I’m sure there’ll be photographers tonight” Alex said to him.

“I know” he replied “but this is for us”

He moved closer to Alex, slid his arm around his waist and pulled him to him. Using his telekinesis he raised the phone far enough away to capture the moment and snapped a series of photographs of the two of them as he pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, his lips and his neck.

They finally parted, Alex shoved his phone into his pocket then went to say goodnight to Buffy. Michael headed towards the front door and Alex met him in the hall. They went outside together and Michael paused when he saw a limousine parked in the yard.

“What…?” He asked.

“Surprise, my love” Alex whispered.

Alex grasped Michael’s hand and they made their way to the limo where the driver opened the door for them. They climbed into the back where chocolates and champagne were waiting for them. Michael poured a glass each and handed one to Alex who picked up a truffle and fed it to Michael.

“A toast” Alex said, raising his glass “to us, on Valentine’s Day. There’s no one else I’d ever want to spend tonight with”

“Good thing we’re going to a very public gala then” Michael replied.

“Guerin,  _ you  _ are the love of my life and I only want to spend my life with you”

“I want to spend every night, not  _ just  _ Valentines with you, Alex”

They clinked their glasses before taking a sip. Michael downed his entire drink then kissed Alex very slowly. The drive from Alex’s place to the venue wasn’t far but they definitely made the most of it, feeding each other chocolates and refilling their glasses between kisses.

Michael was very careful to not rumple Alex’s dress uniform though he made a point of telling his love how handsome he looked in his finery.

The limo arrived at their destination and Michael climbed out, offered a hand to Alex and helped him to his feet. He could feel many eyes watching them so he pulled Michael closer to him, looping their arms as they walked side by side towards the main doors.

Alex’s heart was racing as they walked the carpet to the entrance. There were two photographers outside, snapping images of all the attendees as they arrived. Michael hesitated to stop but they paused long enough for a photo then Alex led him inside.

The room was breathtaking and Michael paused, taking it all in while squeezing Alex’s hand. They immediately found Isobel who maintained her decorum but winked at the sight of them. She shot them a thumbs up before moving on.

Michael snatched drinks from a passing waiter and handed a glass to Alex. They held hands while surveying the crowd. 

“You know I  _ never  _ realized how hot the air force uniform is” Michael whispered in his ear.

“Guerin!”

“I mean, it looks best on  _ you _ ”

“Nice save”

Alex kissed his cheek then stated he should mingle. Michael immediately went in search of Isobel and paused when he spotted her dancing with a man in an expensive suit. He frowned, unable to see the strangers face. Michael moved around the room, his eyes searching for Alex who was talking to another vet. He was slightly older than Alex and appeared to be missing his right arm.

A brief conversation and Alex moved on, he sought another of his fellow airmen and found three of them huddled together. He approached and was immediately embraced by his friends.

“No crutch tonight, Manes?” Bernie asked him.

“Not tonight” he replied.

“But it’s all about sympathy at this thing” Andrews added “people throw money at who they deem less fortunate”

“I’m not going to exploit my injury for money” Alex hissed, appalled.

“It’s for  _ charity _ , Manes”

He gritted his teeth, hand clenching in annoyance. He knew he had a short fuse at times but couldn’t afford to cause a scene here of all places. A moment later, he felt a hand on his lower back and turned to lean into Michael. His lover’s presence was enough to immediately calm him.

“You okay?” Michael whispered in his ear as he kissed him.

“I am now” Alex replied with a smile.

“You wanna dance?”

“With you?”

“Nah, with  _ Isobel _ ”

Alex took Michael’s hand and guided him towards the dancefloor. They moved through the crowd, trying to remain inconspicuous as Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck. In turn, Alex slid his around Michael’s waist and they looked into each others eyes.

The fast paced song came to an end and a slow, romantic ballad began. They immediately pulled each other closer.

The couple gazed into each other’s eyes before Michael leaned in, pressed their foreheads together. Alex closed his eyes, just enjoying being so close to Michael in such a public location. Michael didn’t want to so much as blink, he just wanted to watch his love, his heart thumping in his chest, swelling with pride and  _ love. _

“You look so beautiful tonight” Michael whispered as Alex smiled and opened his eyes. “So handsome in your uniform” he lowered his voice even further “of course I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look out of it too”

“ _ Guerin _ ” Alex blushed as he buried his face in Michael’s neck.

“I love that I can still make you blush”

“You’re the  _ only one  _ who can… No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I’ve never felt a connection, a love, a draw to anyone but you and I never will because you’re it for me. I love you with all that I am”

“Alex-”

“Please, just let me say this” Alex continued. “I love you and it means everything that you came here tonight… you’re not a suit person or a gala person but you’re here with me tonight, in a suit at a gala because you knew what it meant to me… for you to be here with me”

“How can I not? You look at me and it’s like everything else slips away, that nothing else in the World matters… like I’m the center of your universe and I’ve never felt like I deserved that… because you deserve so much more than I can ever give you… I would give you the World if I could but I can’t” he took pause as he cleared his throat “but I  _ will  _ give you all that I  _ can. _ I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and giving you the life, the love, everything you dream of and all that you deserve”

“All I’ve ever dreamed of is a life with someone who loves me” Alex said as tears formed in his eyes “as much as I love them and I never expected to find that until the day I found you”

Michael shifted his hold and brought his hand up to brush the tears from Alex’s face before he cupped his cheek then urged him to lean on him. Heads pressed together, arms around each other, they moved in sync with the slow music. Neither of them were aware of the other attendees, all they could see and feel was each other. The rest of the room slipped away as they slowly danced in each other’s arms.

The song flowed into another and Alex pressed his lips to Michael’s ear, softly singing the words of the romantic ballad to his love. Michael squeezed his eyes closed and lost himself to the music, the words and  _ Alex _ .

Even the more upbeat songs were lost on them, both content to just hold each other until Alex’s leg began to bother him. There was no point in hiding the fact from Michael so he outright told him that he needed a break.

Michael immediately escorted him from the dancefloor and into a nearby chair. He disappeared through the crowd and returned with drinks and an Army Doctor but Alex had already been joined by Kyle who was trying very hard to insist he check him over.

Alex sent the other Doctor away then argued with Kyle for several more minutes until he eventually pulled the ‘I paid for your ticket so go easy on me’ card.

It wasn’t until Kyle was reluctantly led away by Isobel that Alex finally leaned on Michael. He promised his love that he was okay, just his leg was a little tender from too much dancing. When Michael asked why Alex had paid for Kyle’s ticket, he nodded to the dancefloor where Kyle was now dancing with Isobel. He could see her nerves building as her speech grew closer but she was smiling as Kyle spun her around the floor.

“It took eight attempts before he finally agreed” Alex said to him “and it was only after I shoved the ticket into his pocket and told him it was better than spending Valentine's night alone…”

“What was the catch?”

“I told him he had to wrangle at least three dances with Isobel”

Michael frowned.

“You know, I think he’s who I saw her dancing with earlier” he said.

“Probably, I uh didn’t really notice because uh I’ve really only had eyes for you all night”

“Yeah, I  _ may _ have noticed that”

Michael teased as he leaned over for a kiss. He reached for Alex’s hand and held it before passing the glass to him. They each picked up their drinks.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Alex” Michael whispered.

They toasted their love before sharing another kiss.

The couple stayed seated as Isobel took to the stage and delivered a beautiful speech, taking time to give Alex a special shout out… especially since he’s ‘practically her family’. He didn’t blush but did smile proudly and squeeze Michael’s hand.

Several speeches and a lucky door prize later, people were back on the dancefloor and Alex was whispering all the wicked things he wanted to do to Michael when they got home in his ear when Isobel rejoined them.

“Why does my brother look so flustered?” Isobel asked. “Or do I not want to know?”

“He’s just having a very enjoyable night is all” Alex assured her. She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m sure the two of you are  _ eager  _ to get going but… if your leg is okay, I’d like a dance, Alex?”

She offered her hand and he took it. Alex gave Michael a quick kiss then moved to the dance floor with Isobel. She placed her hand on his shoulder and grasped his other hand.

“I know what you did,” she said to him.

“Me? Did?” He played coy.

“Dragging Kyle along to keep me company? Each time I needed a diversion, he was there for me and more than once his timing was perfect”

“Sorry for sticking my nose in; I just didn’t want you dancing alone tonight”

“You’re very sweet, Alex, but just because you and Michael have found your happily ever after doesn’t mean you need to push me to find mine”

“You’re right and I’m sorry”

“It means a lot that you care”

“Well, that’s what family is for” Alex said “or so I’m led to believe”

“You  _ are  _ family, Alex, and you always will be”

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Seconds later, Michael was tapping on his shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Michael asked as he held out a single pink rose.

“Absolutely” Kyle answered as he reached for Isobel’s hand.

Alex immediately fell into Michael’s arms as Kyle swept Isobel away. They didn’t remain on the dancefloor long as Michael subtly moved them closer and closer to the exit.

Once they were outside, Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed him on the sidewalk.

“Let’s go home, so we can fla-” 

Michael’s words were cut off by Alex slapping his hand over his mouth to silence him.

“Don’t say it” Alex said with a smile. “Please don’t say it”

“Okay” he whispered “lets get home so I can show you a really good time”

Alex chuckled as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I promised Isobel we wouldn’t damage your new suit” he said.

“Well,  _ you  _ may have promised but  _ I  _ didn’t”

Michael started to pull away but Alex pulled him back for one more embrace.

“This has been the best Valentine’s day I’ve ever had” Alex said “and it's all because of you”

“Ditto” Michael replied before leaning in for a kiss. “And here’s to many, many more Valentine’s days together”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For @ShellyR80894937 on twitter who requested some Malex slow dancing :)


End file.
